The Lions Roar
by HighAsLife
Summary: Forced together through inexplicable circumstances, the soulmate couples find each-other and much more. Drama unfolds between each of the couples as they fight Nightworld law, strange magics, and each other all while finishing school.
1. The Beginning of The End: Part 1

Chapter One - The Beginning Of The End: Part 1

The two men sat across from one another in the small office. Separated by a small, sterile, grey desk, they talked.

"So it's all prepared then?" The guest and younger of the two men asked, he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yes Mr. Descourdes they're going to announce it on Friday and it will all be put together before Autumn" replied the owner of the office. He paused for a moment hesitant, "Are we sure this is safe?" he asked "It just doesn't seem responsible for us to toy with the balance of things like this…"

Thierry stood up, he was a decent foot and a half taller than the old balding man, "I assure you, as I have already done before, that this is completely safe" he replied "and may I remind you that Hunter Redfern has agreed to this as well".

"Yes, of course" the older man now stood up to face Thierry. He held out a wrinkled hand and Thierry took it and shook it heartily "It shall be done" said the old man solemnly.

"Yes it shall" Thierry whispered to himself as he walked from the office. He hid his excitement at this deal behind a façade of businesslike focus and walked towards the doorway.

The older man dropped back into his seat, somewhat flustered. He ran a hand across his brow wiping away excess sweat. It was no lie he was worried, if this went wrong the consequences would be mammoth and the blame would be set with him. He pondered this for a moment before his secretary knocked on the open door, he glanced up at her slightly startled.

"Principal Wormwood, you have a student here to see you about a classroom disturbance" said the secretary motioning to someone down the hallway.

"Who is it?" He asked already knowing subconsciously.

"One of the Redfern's Sir" replied the secretary.

"Of course it is" he said under his breath, "Send them in" he said louder.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_One Week Later 'Friday'_

Quinn hated this. Twice a year, that was how often this happened. He stood in the shadow of the bleachers watching as students from Dewitt Boarding School and Oakley Academy poured into the seats. Out on the field the gardeners ran about making the final touches to the grass, while the cheerleaders stood off to the side waiting to begin in just a few moments. Somewhere behind himself shouts and grunts from the preparing football teams could be heard. Somehow in all this mess and noise Quinn heard footsteps approaching behind him. He held his ground, choosing not to turn until the person was within range of his foot. As soon as they were he pivoted and landed his boot in his attackers face.

"Dammit Quinn! What have I told you about that?" Kara held her cheek where a bruise was already beginning to form.

"What have you learnt about sneaking up on me?" Quinn retaliated. Kara rolled her eyes and flipped her red-brown fringe out of her eyes. "What did you want anyway?" Quinn asked.

"I was coming to check in with you, like you told me to do before I go to my post!" Kara half yelled, not really maintaining any stealth.

"Oh, sorry" said Quinn sincerely "You can go now". Quinn waved an arm in Kara's direction and waited while the girl stalked off angrily. Once she was gone Quinn looked back out at the ground. Dewitt's cheerleaders had begun their routine, while the stands were almost full.

Sometimes Quinn couldn't believe how naïve they were –the humans- , not knowing that the specially trained team of Lancers were attempting to protect them from the 'evils' of the night world, that lurked just beyond a thin forest. Quinn knew better than to trust the Lancer's, but as part of an arrangement with his boss and substitute father Hunter Redfern Quinn had to keep peace between the Night-People and the Lancers, mostly by stopping his incompetent classmates from exposing the Night-World to the humans.

Dewitt Boarding School had been founded in the eighteenth century and was one of the most prestigious human boarding schools in the country. The trouble was Oakley Academy, which had been built in the sixteenth century as a summer castle for the royal shapeshifter family the Drache's and had been turned into a school for nightworlder's a few hundred years later.

The two schools were separated by 10 miles of forest. A hike for the humans of Dewitt, but a light run for the carnivorous Oakley academy students, thus the lancers were hired to protect the students from their immortal counterparts. Most of the time the schools remained separated, but on special occasions, such as this night, the schools came together for sporting events i.e.: football.

Oakley's team was stronger and faster than Dewitt's, but Dewitt had come very close to winning the game several times.

Quinn watched as a busty brunette witch flirted with an unsuspecting water-boy. He gazed at her fixedly, then he wavered on his feet a little and he fell forward into the witches arms. Anyone who wasn't focused on the exchange would have just seen the lovely girl set the boy upright before walking away. Quinn however saw the witch slip the boys wallet from his jacket and into her back pocket. Quinn sighed and went over to the witch.

"Blaise!" he yelled, the witch turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You again" Blaise grumbled.

"Yes, me again" said Quinn "Now give me back the kids wallet and I won't report you" with an eye roll and another grumble, Blaise handed over the wallet.

"Your such a party-pooper Quinn" Blaise grumbled, "Where are your mediocre little Lancer buddies anyway, I didn't think you did their dirty work!" she spat at him angrily "None of them has half a clue about how to fight us, their not real hunters, like 'The Cat'!"

"Whatever" Quinn ignored the comment and walked over to where the boy was looking around dazed, "Hey, is this your wallet?" he asked handing it to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is" the boy said "Thanks" he added before wandering off.

Quinn was about to return to his post under the bleachers when a noise stopped him. It was a giggling, and then a heavy panting. _Gross!_Quinn thought stepping away. _This night just keeps getting better._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Has anyone seen Mary-Lynette!" yelled Maggie to the giggling group before her.

"No!" the group chorused.

_Dammit!_Maggie thought. It was hard enough being captain of the cheerleading squad, but it was much worse when your star athlete never showed up. She couldn't blame Mare for ditching, she hadn't wanted to be a cheerleader, but her step-mother had gotten other ideas after seeing Mary-Lynette's abilities, and had forced Mary onto the team.

Now Maggie looked around at the group of girls who were busy 'admiring' the Oakley academy boys, who were all suspiciously attractive. There was a time when Maggie would have giggled along with them, jumping up and down in excitement at the idea of flirting with one of these boys, but now she was too stressed under the pressure of being cheer captain she had no time for that.

Maggie had unwillingly been named captain after the disappearance of their last captain 'Trisha Valentine'. Maggie hadn't wanted the responsibility at all but their principal had insisted she was a born leader. Considering she was captain of the girls soccer and basketball teams, the editor of the school newspaper, president of the rock climbing club, and in line to be class president it wasn't a far stretch to cheerleading captain.

"I'm going to look for Mary-Lynette" she shouted to the team "We start in five minutes, get ready!" she ordered before running off to look for her friend.

She ran along the edge of the bleachers looking for any sign of her friend within the crowd, not finding any she turned and walked into the midsection of the bleachers. She passed a disgruntled looking girl with short red hair and bright green eyes, the girl looked Maggie over like she was a threat, then supposedly deciding she wasn't, shrugged her shoulders and stepped back as if allowing Maggie to pass.

Maggie rounded the corner, searching quickly underneath the bleachers as she passed them, but all she saw was shadow and under the noise of the crowd she'd never be able to hear anything.

Maggie turned another corner which lead her behind the gymnasium, from here she could see the school and both boarding buildings. All the lights were out, everyone was at the game. Turning around Maggie began to walk back towards the bleachers until something stopped her.

"Holy shit!" Maggie exclaimed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

James leaned back in his seat, his trademark 'cool' expression set on his face. He was only at the game to show family support, and because a cross-cousin and close friend of his – Thea Harman – had heard gossip that there was going to be some huge 'thing' happening at the night's game.

Even as vague as that was James wasn't particularly one for gossip, preferring to sit on the sidelines and watch rather than get in the thick of it. He scoured the crowd with his eyes not searching for anyone in particular.

"Didn't expect to see you here cousin" a feminine voice commented behind him. Jezebel Redfern, she stood tall, red hair blowing in the light summer breeze, hands on her hips in a gesture of disapproval "I thought you'd be off somewhere brooding and doing all that 'too cool' loner stuff" she smirked.

"And I thought you'd be off plotting some immature prank on the cheerleaders with your little crew" James commented. He pushed his sunglasses off his head and put them on.

Jez rolled her eyes "Be careful talking like that you'll start sounding like our dear uncle" She was right, their uncle Orrick Redfern was Hunter Redfern's great-great-great grandson and one of the cruellest vampires on the face of the planet "Fascist bastard!" Jez added as an after-thought.

"You better be careful yourself, you sound like Ash" Jez made a gagging motion with her finger. Ash Orrick's precious only son was just slightly better than his father when it came to being a prejudicial ass.

"Well I have cheerleaders to prank…" Jez stepped away "Bye cuz"

James watched as Jez ran off to the stairs and in a completely inappropriate manner considering the setting she jumped down the stairs ten at a time.

James rolled his eyes before letting the smirk fall from his face. He zoned out for a while, watching the cheerleaders prepare on the field. He was watching as a human boy and girl fought about their relationship when something else caught his eye. A set of copper curls bouncing up and down excitedly, they were attached to a girl, she couldn't have been more than 5'3 and she was standing across from a blonde girl who was taller than the first girl but looked much younger.

Something about this red haired girl encapsulated James, he had the strangest feeling about her. It wasn't until she turned towards him eyes lit up that it hit him.

"Poppy" her name came to his lips like he'd said it a million times, and yet he couldn't figure out where he'd heard it before in his life.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Spotting the boy Poppy giggled and looked away shyly. She looked out at the crowd keeping the staring boy in her peripheral vision. He kept staring at her strangely and Poppy found herself staring back at him. He had a sort of James Dean quality to him, he was handsome of course, but with a bad boy edge to him.

"Poppy are you listening to me" Poppy turned back to Illiana, who had apparently been talking the whole time.

"Sorry" said Poppy sheepishly.

"Don't worry" Illiana smiled and patted her friends shoulder "I was just saying that- hey are you okay?" Poppy doubled over, as sudden shockwaves of pain rippled through her abdomen. "Poppy?" Illiana asked again, concern in her voice.

Gingerly Poppy stood herself straight. Illiana was asking her questions, but Poppy couldn't focus on anything but the pain until another voice broke through.

"Are you okay?" it was the boy who was staring at her. Poppy looked up at him eyes wide, she nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she gasped and another wave of pain struck her. Poppy turned away from the two and gripped at the railing, holding tears back. She held the railing so tight her knuckles went white. Leaning against it for support for another minute the pain began to ebb slowly away. Relieved she turned around, that was when the railing gave way and Poppy fell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gillian twisted a pen absentmindedly and watched the footballers run out onto the field, or so it seemed. Inside she was in another place. Tomorrow holidays started, students would be put on planes, and parents would arrive to collect their spawn. This worried Gillian immensely.

She had no idea what would happen once she returned home. When she'd left home her parents hadn't been speaking to each other, let alone to Gillian. Her mother was usually in a stupor, drinking for days at a time and hiding away in her bedroom. While Gillian's father was more of a robot, going about everyday activity like everything was fine, yet being completely unemotional. She had no idea what she was returning to, or even if they would remember to pick her up.

Looking around herself Gillian decided she had no reason to stay here and watch the game. Instead she would go back to her dorm and pack up. She walked slowly down the steps of the bleachers before turning down a pathway to the dorms.

She cut a corner going around the gym, and into a passageway. It was quicker this way, but she couldn't help but be scared walking down a dark alleyway late at night. She shook the thought telling herself not to be so silly.

Just as she stepped forward however, the shadows coalesced and a dark figure appeared sheathed in moonlight.

"Oh hello" he said before flashing a pair of pearly fangs at her in a feral smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Delos knew the rules about not eating the humans at this school, but who was he to deny fate. He was innocently resting against the wall of the alleyway when the young gift from fate appeared.

Her blonde hair swung around her waist and her lavender eyes glowed brightly in the moonlight. _She looks like a child_thought Delos. Ignoring her age he stepped forward into the light where she could see him.

"Oh hello" he said, smiling at her. His fangs had already extended and were digging hungrily into his lower lip. "Don't be scared" he said though his voice sent the opposite message. He took a menacing step towards her expecting her to at least run a little but she stayed frozen.

Not even a chase, of course this was fate rewarding him for something. He closed the distance between them and gripped the girls shoulders. She moved her head back in fear, giving him a clear line to her throat. His fangs broke skin and he felt the thrilling euphoria of predator biting into prey.

She slowly went limp underneath his hands and soon it was only his hands gripping her shoulders keeping her up straight. He still had another good minute of feeding to do when he was interrupted.

"Holy shit" the girl exclaimed from the end of the alleyway.

_Another, really?_Delos asked silently. He turned his head up to face her, while still keeping his fangs attached to the first girl. The second girl, however, was not as weak as the first and instead of freezing up or running away, she ran straight toward Delos. Her hand collided with his cheek, nails drawing blood.

Delos let go of the blonde girl who dropped to the ground with a thud. The red haired girl watched with disgust as Delos wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then ran a thumb over his wounded cheek.

Seeing the blood the girl had drawn he turned his head towards her, eyes menacing.

Then he spoke in most sinister voice "You'll pay for that".

_**So that's Chapter 1 – Part 1 **_

_**Part 2 Will be up in a few seconds, followed by Chapter 2. **_

_**Chapter Title: The Beginning of The End – Nine Inch Nails**_


	2. The Beginning of The End: Part 2

_**Hey for everyone who's read the whole Chapter 1 as a whole, I have re-uploaded it in two parts. So if you read the whole thing (which was 12 pages long originally), just go straight to Chapter Two. **_

_**Hope you're not confused. **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One – The Beginning of The End: Part 2

"Blaise!" Blaise stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "Blaise, what the hell were you thinking!" Blaise turned around to face the fuming Thea. Thea's blonde hair was windblown from chasing Blaise, her lavender eyes alight with fury.

"You're more fun when you're angry" smiled Blaise, brushing off Thea's anger. It worked, Thea went from furious to annoyed with her cousin.

"Blaise, Quinn caught you doing magic on a human!" Thea said, "If he had turned you in…" She trailed off.

"But he didn't" Blaise retorted, "We're fine", she put a reassuring hand on Thea's shoulder.

"Blaise, we can't get caught again, we can't move again!" Thea said sadly, "We're out of forgiving family members, we're at a boarding school for goodness sakes!" Thea's voice rose again and Blaise had to steady her cousin.

"We're not going to get caught" she looked Thea dead in the eyes willing her to believe her, "It's all just a little fun and games" Blaise flashed one of her most dazzling smiles at Thea and then sauntered off.

Thea sighed, keeping Blaise in line was harder than anyone could imagine. It had been an effort to get their grandmother to take them in over the summer holidays, and now Blaise was flaunting her magic for no reason. The last thing Thea needed was another confused, love struck, spell riddled human wandering campus.

"_One wrong move and you'll spend your life in the Convent!"_That was what grandmother Harman had said.

_Can't be that hard right?_Thea thought to herself. _Yeah right!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mary-Lynette held the phone away from her ear until the yelling on the other end subsided. Claudine was angrier than Mary-Lynette thought she could ever be, and it was Mare's fault. She had been skipping cheer practises all year and now on the night of the biggest football game of the year, Mary-Lynette had decided to tell Claudine that she didn't want to be a cheerleader.

However Mare's coach had called first to tell Claudine about Mary-Lynette's many absences and now Claudine was mad. After a few minutes the noises from the phone became quiet and Mary-Lynette nervously put the phone back to her ear.

"Claudine?" she asked cautiously.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Claudine the anger still imminent in her voice.

"You have to understand, I don't go to cheer practise so that I can go to Astronomy club, that's a much better profession for me to be aiming for" Mary-Lynette explained.

"I know that Mare, but the only way we keep you in that school is on your Cheerleading Scholarship, so you will get into your uniform and go to the game like I said, or don't bother coming home this summer!" Claudine's voice rose again and Mary-Lynette hung up.

Talk about evil step-mothers, Claudine who had once just been the humble house cleaner had taken over every aspect of Mare's life.

Mary-Lynette stomped out of her dorm room, she was so sick of being told what to do when it had been her who had taken care of Mark and her father after their mother's death. Mary-Lynette had cooked, and gotten them to school and work, she had made sure that her dad even got up in the morning.

She stopped her rampage once she got outside into the dark night. She leaned against a wall and looked up at the sky, the stars were bright out here in the middle of the woods, only obscured by the occasional building or high tree-line.

"You shouldn't be out in the dark by yourself" a smooth but eerie voice spoke from the darkness. Mary-Lynette didn't respond instead she picked up her bag and began to walk away. "Really, it's not safe you never know who or what might be lurking in the shadows" the voice spoke again, it was closer than before.

Mary-Lynette snorted "Please, this menacing guy hidden in the shadows act is so cliché". She actually laughed and continued to walk away. However the next moment his hand caught her wrist sending sparks of electricity down her spine. Both pulled away, though Mary-Lynette thought she could still feel the imprint of his hand on her wrist.

"What the…" the guy exclaimed, apparently he was as shocked as she was.

"Who are you?" Mary-Lynette squinted through the darkness trying to make out the shadow of the boy. She reached a tentative hand out and felt a hard chest, he was slightly shaky underneath her palm.

His hand reached out to hers and grabbed a hold of it, Mary-Lynette jumped back into the wall pulling the stranger with her. They were pressed together much too close for Mare's liking.

"Sorry I scared you" he sounded sincere but Mary-Lynette could see a smirk forming on his lips in front of her.

Now Mary-Lynette wasn't the rebellious type, but the thought occurred to her so suddenly and so perfectly that she couldn't deny herself this opportunity. How angry Claudine would be to find Mary-Lynette had skipped the game not for astronomy but for a boy. She pushed herself off the wall slightly and met the boy's lips with her own. He responded by pressing her back against the wall.

Both felt the strange sparks and both ignored them choosing rather to give themselves over to the moment completely.

. . . . . . . . .

The archway loomed ominously over Keller's head. She straightened her shoulders anyway and walked into the dining-room of the mansion. At one end of the grand dining table three figures sat, stoic and regal, all that a royal family should be. Keller bowed respectively as shape-shifter customs demanded of her.

His highness, the king looked younger than she would have expected, blonde hair framed his warm tanned face. A green gemmed ring on his fingers matched his eyes that were remarkably similar to a bear's. That was what the king shifted into after all. He opened his arms in a friendly gesture, a warm and welcoming smile graced his face.

The queens smile was colder, her sharp features resembling that of an eagle, even though Keller knew that the queen too shifted into a bear like her husband. The queen eyed her and Keller had the feeling that the queen was ruthlessly searching for some fault in Keller's appearance. Not finding any she turned her nose up and looked to her husband.

The third person in the room was not royalty and did not resemble it at all. However Keller knew him well, Lonan Altair. His usually messy blonde hair had been hastily combed back, his eyes were the colour of Peridot stones. He glanced at Keller and she saw immediately that he too was uncomfortable under the queen's strict scrutiny.

"Miss Keller, welcome" The king spoke.

"It's an honour your highness" she said and bowed again.

"Take a seat Miss Keller" the Queen spoke and Keller folded into the seat next to Lonan. "I expect you know why you're both here" she said maintaining the coldness she had before.

"Lord Descourdes told us that you requested us for a mission" Lonan said.

"That's right, however this isn't really an ordinary mission" explained the King "You know our son Galen" they both nodded, they had never met him but they both knew of the royal Drache son. "He is currently attending boarding school, and even though it's reasonably safe we wish for him to have guards".

"Of course he won't listen to us" the Queen interrupted, "He can be a bit resentful of his title sometimes".

"Yes, so after speaking with Mr Descourdes we decided that the best option would be to have some undercover agents, he suggested the two of you" said the King. "You'll pose as his peers whilst protecting him from any harm, do you accept".

"Yes your highness" Keller and Lonan answered in unison.

"Wonderful" he exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

After some planning and further questioning Keller and Lonan were dismissed. Keller was just out of the doorway when the queen caught her hand and pulled Keller back into the now empty room.

"There's one more thing" the queen spoke under her breath "Do you know of the prophesised witch child?" she asked, Keller nodded. "She is also in attendance of the school, her safety is just as crucial as my sons" there was a caring note to the once cold voice that caused Keller to fumble her words.

"Okay" she mustered out, "Your highness" she added remembering her manners.

"Also, I think it would be in all of our best interests if she and Galen were to… find each other" Keller understood the message and nodded. The queen scurried from the room and left Keller dumbstruck.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"…And that my darlings is how you get a tractor to drive by itself" Jez spoke smoothly while standing in front of the stolen tractor using one hand to keep it from running her over and driving off.

"So can we let it go yet?" Val asked giddily.

"No I'm waiting for something" Jez said peering over to the filling bleachers and the preparing cheerleaders.

"I wonder what that would be Jez" Morgead said condescendingly. "Isn't it a bit petty to be pranking the cheerleaders, _again_", He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Jez.

"It's the end of the year" Jez explained "We've used up all the good ideas and I promised Val he could design one prank this year", she explained motioning to the over-excited Val who looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Whatever" Morgead rolled his eyes, "It just seems a bit beneath you".

Jez exploded, "You know what's beneath me Morgead, you!" she shouted "You lost the fight so I'm leader now, got it!"

"You know I don't think I've 'got it'!" he shouted back, "C'mon, I challenge you, right here right now!" he sneered at her. She knew he must have been planning this for a while by the smug smirk on his face. "Scared?" he asked adding fuel to the fire.

She didn't respond, rather she chose to throw herself at Morgead in a flurry of red hair, silver eyes and black clothing. She was precise though and managed to cause him to stumble an inch as he got out of her way. Not enough though as he landed a blow to the back of her head sending her falling forward. She hit the hard earth, pine needles flew about her as she did. She recovered in a second though rolling herself over and pushing herself up in one swift movement.

She and Morgead circled each other for a moment, she was about to spring for a blow when Pierce interrupted them.

"Guys!" he yelled and pointed to where the tractor had driven itself off and was on its way into a tree.

"Crap!" Jez yelled, "Morgead look what you did!" she exclaimed running to stop the tractor. She put out an arm to stop it, but she wasn't fast enough and got herself caught under the front wheel. The tractor rolled over her, Morgead her the sickening sound of ribs breaking, and the tractor slammed into the tree.

"Jez!" Morgead screamed running over to where Jez lay on her back gasping for air, blood welled and flowed from a gash on her arm. She screamed and shook in pain. "Jez!" Morgead continued to call her name as she wavered on a thin line between sleep and consciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aah!" Poppy yelled as she flew over the railing, she felt the terror of falling through air for only a moment before a hand caught her, securely latching itself around her ankle. James's hand was unusually cold on her skin but she didn't have the wherewithal to worry about someone's body temperature as she hung in thin air.

Illiana reached out a moment later to help James pull Poppy back up. Poppy was still screaming as the two tugged her upwards. James was stronger than Illiana would have thought and they had gotten Poppy's legs back onto the landing in a matter of seconds.

Once she was safely back on the landing of the bleachers, James leaned over Poppy to make sure she was okay. She shook uneasily but managed to sit herself upright.

"Are you okay?" Illiana asked, leaning around James to see Poppy's face.

"Yeah I think- oh god Illiana what happened?" Poppy exclaimed, seeing the blood down Illiana's arm.

"It's just a little cut, must've got it pulling you up" Illiana said examining the wound. She moved to lift her arm up and winced as pain coursed through her arm, the cut was deeper than she thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The stage was set up, the two school principals walked onto the stage smiling. The crowd didn't cheer much for them though. The footballers looked nervous and eager to play, the crowds looked restless as the Dewitt Principal, Principal Llewellyn took to the microphone.

"Welcome students, to the last football game of the year…" he went over the usual greetings, and gave a mediocre speech about overcoming adversity and achieving goals which most of the students tuned out of. "Now as you know tomorrow is the beginning of our summer holidays and you will all be returning to your respective homes, but when you come back for next semester there is going to be a big change…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maggie stumbled backwards as the boy wiped the blood from his still bleeding wound and then advanced on her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lips, teeth, tongue, hands, pressure, sparks, were all Mary-Lynette felt as she and Ash moved inside and into her dorm room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"…as of next year there will be a huge change for both schools, so get to know your rivals…"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jez, stay with me, you're gonna be okay" Morgead called as he watched Jez writhe in pain, "We're getting you blood okay it's coming". More of Jez's blood pooled in the grass and fell onto Morgead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

James didn't know who to attend to first, the beautiful girl gasping as strange pains rocked through her body, or the still bleeding girl who looked white as a sheet after losing so much blood.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"…Dewitt Boarding School and Oakley Academy will become one, as Oakwood Boarding Academy!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shock!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pain!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fear!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blood!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And then the blue light surrounded everything and the school went quiet.

_**Okay so what do we think… Bad or Good. I won't know if you don't tell me.**_

_**Chapter Title: The Beginning of the End – Nine inch Nails.**_

_**Chapter Two – Where You Been is going up right now, with the re-upload. **_


	3. Where You Been

_**Thank you to I'mStillThinking, gf1222, CircleDaybreaker & thiskittenhasclaws2 for reviewing! **_

Chapter Two – Where You Been

"A gas leak!" That was the story the humans had been told at Dewitt Boarding School after the entire student body had been knocked unconscious. The explosion had happened in a matter of seconds and every person within two miles -human or other- had dropped. Nobody had been injured, in-fact for some it was a miracle they hadn't died. This was the story the humans heard and they didn't suspect a thing.

As for the Night World, it was in an uproar. Everyone was calling for the witch who had done the spell to be killed. The problem was they couldn't find her/him. Nobody, not even the specially trained Lancers were able to identify a witch who had been acting suspiciously, or who had been practicing illegal magic. As far as the council knew there weren't any witches with enough power to knock out nearly a thousand humans anyway.

"Can you believe people actually believe that bull!" Elliot yelled. He and four other Lancers sat around a table casually chatting about the incident. "It's just such a lame excuse".

"That's the thing though, it rattled the elders, and nobody has ever heard about power like that before" Steve chimed in, "My sister Kara said everyone was knocked out by it, even Redfern's and Harman's".

"Wow"

"Yeah, she said she dropped right next to Quinn" he added, the eyes of the four others around him widened in excitement.

"And you think the police story is bull!" Vicky commented, "As if Kara would ever get within three feet of Quinn", she snorted.

The irrelevant gossip continued and Rashel zoned in and out staying quiet but acting somewhat interested. The Lancers were her only source for information from within the Night World; most vampires weren't willing to chat to her about the latest Redfern rumours when she was putting stakes through their hearts. One of the downsides of being the Cat she supposed.

She tuned back in when she heard his name "Hunter Redfern", the man she'd spent her life searching for. The man she wanted to kill. "… Yeah I hear he's furious about the magic, he's having Quinn hire more Lancers and get rid of some of the old ones" Vicky spoke, "Kara asked me to join them".

"So why don't you?" Timid, mousy Nyala asked quietly.

"Because, I have no desire to work with Redfern's" she spat back at Nyala, "It's a death sentence, you'd have to out yourself as a hunter!" she snorted again.

"Yeah but you'd get in close with Redfern's, maybe even kill one" Nyala said dreamily. Rashel had realised early on that Nyala wanted revenge for her sister more than anything, it was a little scary sometimes. "How great would that be to have killed a Redfern, you'd be more famous than 'The Cat'"

Rashel frowned and Elliot attempted to catch her eye. He was the only Lancer who knew of her identity as The Cat.

"Yeah, but it would be so risky, attempting to kill one" Simon put in, "Would you really risk your own life just to get a chance at killing a Redfern?" he asked incredulously.

Rashel contemplated this for a minute. Would she risk her life to kill a Redfern? She quickly decided her answer. No, she would not risk her life to kill _a _Redfern, but she would certainly risk it to kill _the _Redfern. Hunter Redfern, the bane of her existence, she would do anything for a chance at him, even fraternising with his own kind.

After getting every detail she could about the school from the Lancers, Rashel left to pack her bags. School started in a week, and she had a long way to travel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do it!"

"I- I cant!"

"Just do it!" The voice in Gillian's head shouted at her.

"But Angel it's my hair, I haven't cut it in years" she complained, the scissors trembled in her hand as she held them to the base of her ponytail. A tear escaped her eye and fell onto the bench in front of her.

"Aw, don't cry kid" Angel said suddenly calmer, "Look, just cut your hair halfway, okay?" he spoke to her like she was an infant. Gillian moved the scissors lower down the ponytail allowing enough hair that when loose it would fall to her shoulders.

"Okay" Gillian said calming herself. She took a deep breath and then snapped the scissors shut. They sliced through her thin blonde hair like butter. Tufts of feathery blonde fell to the floor limply. Gillian pulled the ribbon from her hair and it fell loose around her face.

The newly cut fringe was jagged and edgy, the shape at her shoulders somehow giving her age. The freshly applied make-up made her eyes larger and her lips fuller.

"You look great kid" Angel said inside her head, "No one will be able to miss you, now get some sleep, you've got a big week ahead of you".

Gillian did as Angel said and slipped under the covers of her bed. As she fell asleep she took a moment to think about everything that had changed for her since the summer holidays had begun.

She had awoken from the gas explosion in the middle of an alleyway, completely confused. The things she remembered made no sense. Being bitten by some sort of animal was impossible, there were no teeth marks or blemishes of that sort, and her vivid dream of being pulled towards a white light and on her way to heaven was clearly the product of an overactive imagination and gas inhalation.

She'd returned home to find her parents in a much worse state than they had been before she left, her mother now wouldn't leave her room, she'd even installed a bar fridge leaving no reason for her to come outside. Her father had sent a taxi to pick Gillian up from the bus station and take her home. He'd appeared twice over the holidays, once to fire the housemaid, and a second time to remind Gillian to give the new maid her key.

Gillian remained secluded up in her room for almost the whole first week, and had fed herself by ordering any food that could be delivered. Then Angel had made himself known, he told her how he was her guardian angel, and that he was going to stay with her until her life was made better. The first thing was sending her out shopping for a new wardrobe, then make-up, and now cutting her hair off.

In less than a week she would begin a new school year, and Angel was determined to start off with a bang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A human, of course Keller would be roomed with a human. She frowned in disappointment, she would have to hide her true self, keep her weapons locked up. Keller sighed and eyed her class schedule again.

The king had arranged for her to have as many classes as possible with Galen, she wondered at the elective subjects he had chosen. Cooking and English Poetry were among them, she thought it was a bit strange that a future prince of shapeshifters should choose such subjects, but she wasn't here to judge him, just protect him.

Standing in the middle of the crowded administration building where students were collecting their schedules and things Keller felt the rush of air before the boy ran into her and knocked her over. She hadn't been entirely focused and was barely able to steady herself, she dropped onto her knees and her schedule and room assignment fell to the floor.

She sent a glare at the boy who had knocked her over and then leaned forward to collect her things. As she was about to grab her schedule another set of hands picked it up for her and then grabbed her elbow to help her stand up.

"Um… thanks" Keller said reaching forward for her things. The boy handed them to her politely and smiled at her. Keller stopped a moment to take in the light blonde hair, the warm tan skin and the perfectly sculpted features of his face. Her grimace turned to a smile.

"You're welcome" Galen said politely. "You're a Shapeshifter" he stated the fact kindly. Keller nodded and smiled up at him. "You don't know who I am do you?" he asked, noticing the perfectly innocent way she smiled at him. There was no recognition in the way she looked at him.

"Oh… should I?" she asked looking embarrassed.

"No, not at all, I'm Galen" he offered her his hand and she shook it, while silently commending her acting skills. _Of course I know you Galen Drache. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The limousine bounced dangerously along the dirt road connecting the new Oakwood Boarding Academy to the main road. As expected the school had expanded in size to compensate for the doubling of students. The tree's grew thick along the road for about a mile before thinning out, revealing the school and surrounding it several tall, picturesque mountains.

"Stop the limo!" Jez shouted from her seat. The ten other occupants of the limo looked up startled.

"Jezebel, what are you doing?" Hunter asked as the limo slowed to a stop, "Keep going!" he shouted behind him to the driver.

"No stop!" Jez yelled and the limo stopped yet again. "That's Morgead" she motioned out of the window to where Morgead was leaning against his motorcycle. His head was turned away from them.

"Well we're certainly not giving him a ride!" exclaimed Hunter to Jez, looking disgusted.

"No, I'm getting out" Jez said back rudely.

"You are not!" Hunter exclaimed, he motioned for the driver to hit the door lock button. Jez raised an eyebrow at Hunter. Then in one fluid movement launched herself out of the sunroof, she crouched on the roof of the limo and leaned back inside to speak.

"See you next holidays Grandfather" she smiled and jumped off of the limo, she ran up to Morgead said her hello's and then got onto the back of his motorbike before they drove off.

"She's a pain in the ass" said Hunter "But she's got style". He smirked at the remaining family members in the limo. Delos and Quinn sat on either side of him, Delos with his usual stoic, regal manner. Quinn, looked forward, putting all the ice and hardness he could manage into a continuous glare.

Along one side the three sisters, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade sat silently, hands folded neatly in their laps, eyes down. Jade was hiding a smile and supressing a giggle at Jez's disobedience. Kestrel was glaring angrily at the floor, annoyed with being returned once again to the confinements of the school. Rowan was staring with distress after her cousin, who was such a loose cannon.

On the side opposite to them Thea and Blaise sat. Blaise with an uncaring smirk much like her cross-cousin Ash's, she was just waiting to wreak some havoc on the humans at the school. Blaise had had a generally boy-free summer (excepting her cousin's though they didn't really count), and she was eager for some male attention. Thea on the other hand, was contemplating grabbing Blaise's wrist to stop her from doing something stupid and disgracing them in-front of their very powerful family members.

Next to Thea, James rested back against his seat. Hoping to hide his anxiety at returning to the school by being so relaxed and calm he may as well have been asleep.

Finally stretched out across the back seat of the limo like a cat, with an arm over his eyes to block out the sun, was Ash. He acknowledged Jez's stunt with his trademark, lazy, uncaring smile plastered across his face. In the window above his crossed feet the first close up view of the school appeared.

A brick building came into view and the limo slowed down in the parking lot to accommodate for the slowness of traffic, parents and students rolled into the school in one slow line.

Finally the limo came to a complete stop outside the administration building. Students flocked up and down the stairs into the building to collect room assignments and class schedules. A large number of them stopped to gawk at the limo which had pulled up and wonder at who could be inside. Before the door was opened Hunter gave a final word of parting to each of his great-grandchildren.

"Watch yourselves this year" he spoke menacingly, "No stepping out of line, and be wary of the vermin crawling around, they may be stupid but they have a way of finding out our secrets" he stopped and turned to Quinn, "Speaking of which, have you made arrangements with the new Lancer's?"

"Yes, they're all to meet me in the gym to be prepped" Quinn answered. He didn't really like his job watching over the Lancer's.

"Good, now go" he ushered them out of the car and the door was opened for them by the driver.

Blaise eager for attention stepped out first, winking at the group, and smiling a flirty smile at two boys who immediately followed her up the stairs to the building. The more modest girls stepped out next, Rowan held onto her sisters like a parent and led them up the stairs. Thea followed jovially, glad to be done with the uncomfortable car ride.

Quinn and Ash were the last to get out. Quinn ignoring the gasps of the girls who clearly thought he was attractive, and Ash much like Blaise and eager to please his crowd, winked, smirked and found a wall to lean against while he took in their praise.

"Quinn, my boy, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful year for us".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mary-Lynette!" Poppy called cheerily, chasing her friend up the dormitories hallway. "Mary-Lynette!" she called again.

"Poppy!" Mary-Lynette smiled and turned to see her hyper-active friend running towards her. Poppy quickly embraced Mary in a hug.

"Oh, I have so many things to tell you about this summer, and Phil, and my mother says hi…" Poppy sped off in a ramble, trying to tell Mary-Lynette every detail of her summer as quickly as possible. It was almost inhuman how fast Poppy could talk.

"Poppy!" Mary-Lynette finally silenced her, "Relax, we have heaps of time to catch up okay?" she put a calming hand on Poppy's shoulder, "So what's your room assignment?" Mary-Lynette asked peering at her friends paper.

"Some girl, Kettle or Keller or Kestrel or something like that" Poppy answered. "Who did you get?" she asked her friend.

"Jezebel Redfern, I don't know her, she must be from Oakley" said Mary-Lynette, clueless as to how unlucky she'd been in the roommate department.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hannah Snow" Hannah announced to the poor teacher sitting behind the administration desk. The woman who looked incredibly bored bent over and searched through her lists of names until she found Hannah's file.

The woman finally looked up and caught sight of the birthmark on Hannah's cheek. It was the color of wine, and upon noticing the woman staring at the birthmark Hannah's cheeks reddened around it.

"Sorry for staring dear" said the woman, then she looked at Hannah's class schedule, "Well Miss Snow, it appears you're going to be in my history class this year" smiled the teacher.

She held out a hand which Hannah shook kindly.

"See you soon Hannah" the teacher smiled warmly. She was young clearly, with long dark hair, but a pair of thick glasses gave the woman a studious air. Hannah was glad to have such a kind teacher for her history class, especially because Hannah had always enjoyed her history classes.

Hannah glanced at her schedule to see the teacher's name, _Miss Maya. _Hannah noted she seems nice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Ooh exciting, probably not… I won't know if you don't tell me. **_

_**Chapter Title: Where You Been – Radio Freq**_

_**If you review me under your pen-name I will definitely have a look at your stories and review them!**_

_**Also, I update quicker when I have the encouragement of reviews. So please do review. **_


	4. Many Of Horror

_**Hey guys. I know you've heard it all before but seriously my internet has been out for the past four weeks! I was finally able to go on today, and I spent most of my time on FB and catching up on my reading, but because I'm awesome I posted this too. **_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing! **_

Chapter Three – Many of Horror

"_Cause when my back is turned my bruises shine, Our broken fairytale so hard to hide"_

. . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my goodness Gillian, I love your new look!" exclaimed Illiana to her cousin. Illiana the picture of innocence was dressed in a flowery white and blue sun dress, while her cousin was dressed in ripped shorts and a very tight red top and loose jacket.

"So what room are you in?" Gillian asked politely, there was no need for angel's dictation during this conversation.

"Two-oh-seven" smiled Illiana cheerily to her cousin.

"Two-oh-eight" said Gillian showing her room information to Illiana.

"Hey look, Thea and Blaise Harman" said Illiana noticing the names on both of their lists, "They must be related" she smiled. Illiana always smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome to you both" said principal Wormwood from behind his desk. Over his shoulder vice-principal Llewellyn peered down at the two teenagers critically.

Maggie sat straight, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, she gave a polite nod to the two principals, but she didn't smile. She was somewhat miffed at their brashness in getting her to the office. She had barely finished a six hour bus ride when she'd been collected by a teacher and a secretary and taken to the office.

The room was small, barely enough to fit four people. A metal roll-top desk took up most of the room, the rest was taken by three occupied chairs and principal Llewellyn who was forced to stand. Maggie felt insanely claustrophobic in here, and it wasn't just the lack of space, it was the boy next to her.

He had dark curly hair and jewel yellow eyes, that were heavily lashed, he was insanely gorgeous. Maggie felt a flush just looking at him. The issue was the vibe that Maggie got from him. It was creepy, there was something about him, a sort of leashed animalism. When she first saw him she'd had a flashback of fangs, blood and the most incredible feeling of fear.

But that was insane. Maggie knew the feeling in her gut was just her being crazy. She relied on her own instincts too much and she knew if she got to know him he'd be fine.

It was then she realised she'd been staring at him for much too long, he probably thought she was some sort of lunatic.

She turned back to the principals, "We've brought you here to inform you that, you will be this year's co-class presidents", said Principal Wormwood.

"But we're- well I'm only a junior _**(A/N: Eleventh grader, eleventh former, basically they have this year and then another before they finish)**_I can't be class president" Maggie protested.

"Yes, but at Oakley it was tradition that the president be a junior" explained Wormwood. Maggie nodded in understanding.

"Well okay" she said, "Thank you for choosing me". The boy said nothing, Maggie turned to him and waited for him to say something. When he didn't principal Llewellyn spoke up.

"Maggie this is Delos Redfern, Delos this is Maggie Neely" Delos held out a hand for Maggie to shake, Maggie took it reluctantly. It was then as they touched that it happened, the sparks, the pull and the voice in Maggie's mind screaming at her to remember.

Both recoiled in shock staring each-other down. Maggie had just reached out to touch him again when the office door burst open.

"Sir come quickly, it's an emergency!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rashel dropped her head when Quinn passed her. He was smaller than she imagined, around her own height actually. He had a head of dark hair and eyes black as stone. Rashel stood in the gymnasium lined up with all the other Lancers, Quinn was debriefing them.

"Now I need to choose a second in command because last year's graduated" he said looking over the group. There were about twenty of them and they were a messy bunch, a few looked no older than fourteen, and others were scraggly and thin. Rashel knew most of them would be like Nyala, out for revenge crazies.

Only a few of them looked like they might be able to fight, let alone tell the difference between a vampire and a human.

"Any volunteers" Quinn called out. A tall boy stepped forward, he was muscly and tanned, he was one of the ones who might have had a chance. Quinn stepped in-front of the boy, and looked him in the eye.

He did nothing else but stare, Rashel knew he was using telepathy of some sort on the boy. A moment later the boy hit the ground with a resonating thud. Someone gasped, and Quinn silenced them with a look.

"Anyone else?" Quinn called out, "No?" he asked when he got no more volunteers. "Okay then you!" he turned and pointed to the girl beside Rashel. The girl actually whimpered. She was at least a foot smaller than Quinn, so when he came and stared her down he towered over her.

She shook uncontrollably, and Quinn only looked at her a moment before moving away from her.

"Useless bunch you are" he growled.

"Hey!" Rashel found herself yelling, she had no idea why she'd done it. Seeing the little girl tortured had brought forth anger at Quinn.

"You want to volunteer" Quinn sneered turning to Rashel. His eyes bore into hers. She had to stifle a shiver from the coldness of his glare. He stepped directly in-front of her, Rashel suddenly had the strangest feeling.

It was like being probed, something cold touched her mind. She recoiled and attempted to force it out. A moment later it was gone and Quinn was staring at Rashel with a smirk on his face.

_Well done. _

It was his voice, but it was inside her mind, it was creepy.

"Any issue's you have refer them to Rashel, she's my second in command, don't bother me" with that Quinn walked towards the doorway and left, Rashel stayed frozen in shock. Or she would have had the ear splitting scream not broken through the walls of the gym and sent Rashel running out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mary-Lynette sighed with relief when she got to her room. Both the beds were bare, signalling that her roommate had not yet come by. Mary-Lynette was glad as it gave her some time to relax. Finally allowing herself to think about what had happened at the end of school last year.

She was rattled after the gas leak, and so confused as to what was real and what was not real _**(A/N: What book am I quoting?). **_

Was the boy real? The kisses? The sparks that tingled across her skin? What about the fight with Claudine? She had no idea about any of it. The last question had been answered the next day, when Mary-Lynette had returned home to an angry Claudine, who had locked up her telescope as punishment.

The boy was a more difficult question. When Mary-Lynette had awoken from the gas leak, she had seen him, or part of him anyway. He'd been slipping out the door, his face turned away, he had lingered for a moment by the door, then he'd moved quickly outside. Mary-Lynette was sure this had happened, she knew it within the core of her being, she knew.

The rest was questionable, but Mare hoped she would find him again and that all of her confusion would be swept away. Without realising it, she had begun to long for the mysterious boy with the ash blonde hair. 

_Bang! _The door to the room swung open and hit the wall.

"Crazy ginger bitch!" somebody down the hall called. The girl in the doorway smirked and threw her bags onto the bed. She kicked the door shut with the heel of her boot and went flopping on top of her bags.

"Heh hem" Mary-Lynette coughed awkwardly. The girl on the bed rolled over and stared at Mare.

"Hi, I'm Mary-Lynette". Mare held out a polite hand to the girl.

"Jez Redfern" said Jez taking Mare's hand and shaking it roughly. To Mare the girl looked like someone out of a gang. A black leather jacket hung from her shoulders, in one hand were a pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves, her jeans were ripped and worn and her black combat boots gave her the look of a fighter. The only thing about the girl that didn't make her look like a member of the _Hells Angels _was her hair. The flowing, red locks fell to her waist in small waves.

Jez who was now asleep on her unpacked luggage snorted and rolled away from Mare. Putting in her earphones to block out the sound of Jez's light snoring, Mary-Lynette finally had some time to reflect on her life.

Staring out of the window at the falling horizon, waiting for the sun to set so that she could look at the stars, they always calmed her. And now, when half of her thoughts ended in wonder about the boy, it was exciting to think that maybe he was out there, looking up at the same sky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In actual fact the boy was looking at the sky, from the opposite building, just a few feet away. Sitting on the roof of the boys dorms Ash looked up in wonder. He was thinking about her again. The human girl with lips like fire, whose hands were much too clever for someone who looked like such a good-girl, who had the ability to conjure up a pink fog that enveloped his mind every time he thought of _her_.

Which was a lot more often than he would have preferred, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, from picturing her, her dark curls, and her face which had been silhouetted by the darkness of the night.

God, he was turning into a sap.

Taking his eyes off the barely visible luminescent crystals above him, Ash stepped forward to the ledge of the building. Beyond the wall of the school he could see the mountains closing in around him and peeking out from between them, the last sliver of the sun could be seen.

Ash watched and waited as the sun disappeared. Just as it finally slipped from view, leaving behind only a long strip of pale pink sky, Ash smiled. Night time had come. The time when he ruled the campus, when he could do as he pleased.

Then he heard it. A crash, a scream, and all the noises that signalled that it was beginning. It was time for him to have his fun.

. . . . . . . . . . .. .

Keller was grinning. It wasn't fake, it was a genuine crease in her lips as she spoke to Galen Drache. It turned out he wasn't stuck up like some princes, he was as polite and humorous as he was handsome.

Keller's footsteps were soft along the pavement of the courtyard. The yard was an oval shape separating the boys dormitories from the girls ones. In the middle was a smaller oval of grass and decorated with plants. One stony pathway crossed right through the middle. Dry flower petals and leaves crunched under their feet as they walked, disguising the quietness with which the two shapeshifters walked.

"I'm serious, I always loved Big-Bird" Galen laughed along with her. The highlights in his blonde hair caught the sun like flames in the afternoon sunlight and brightened his face. The two stopped outside the girls dorms. "You should probably go get unpacked" he said motioning to the door.

Keller saw how he dipped his head to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah I guess I should" Keller smiled at him, "It was nice meeting you". She wasn't lying, she was glad he was nice, it would make her job a lot easier, especially getting him together with the witch child.

"Keller-" Galen took her hand and began to say something, but Keller was distracted. She had picked up something in her peripheral vision. The barest flicker of a shadow but she turned to examine it anyway, simultaneously placing herself between Galen and the threat.

She barely had time to push him backwards as the arrow flew in their direction. She was a vampire, Keller could tell that much from the swiftness of the girls movement as she pulled the trigger on her arrow sending it flying their way.

"Look out!" Keller shouted shoving Galen into the glass door as the arrow skimmed her shoulder.

_Silver, _Keller thought feeling the blood seep from the scratch.

Keller knew she only had a few seconds before the vampire loaded another arrow. Barely thinking about what she was doing, Keller pushed Galen through the glass doors and into the small foyer. It was relatively empty except for two human girls whispering in the far corner. Keller disregarded them pushing Galen forward and into the stairwell.

They were barely on the second floor when Keller heard the door to the stairs open behind them, the vampire girl was still chasing them. Going for the high-ground Keller urged Galen up to the third floor. She shoved him into the hallway and shouted at him to hide, then slammed the door and turned to face the vampire with the crossbow.

She was aiming another arrow at Keller which she dodged with cat-like agility. In the brief moment Keller was dodging the arrow the vampire girl jumped at the door and threw it open. The hallway was empty, but the sounds of hearts beating could be heard behind every door.

"Where are you princey?" the girl crooned, sniffing for him. Keller, not wanting to shift in a public hallway threw herself at the vampire girl. They tousled for another minute, both landing significant hits on each other and drawing a small crowd.

Finally Keller stood at the end of the hall in front of a large glass window. The last streaks of daylight framed her petite figure and shadowed her features. Keller huffed slightly breathless waiting for the vampire girl who stood just a few feet away from her to make her move.

They were frozen in a strange, violent dance. Both waiting for the other to make her move. The vampire girl took a long breath through her nose, she was sniffing for Galen who had taken his orders well and was still hiding.

_Lonan where are you? _Keller thought. He was supposed to be her back-up, she had seen him in the courtyard just before the attack had begun. Keller let her gaze wander over the vampire girl. She had a short bob of jet-black hair, and dark green eyes. Nothing distinguished her as a member of any particular family. She was a grunt, like Keller, hired to do someone's dirty work.

Keller didn't let her mind stray too far though, choosing to focus on the vampire in front of her, waiting for a movement, the slightest twitch which would tell Keller what the girls next move would be. It happened so fast Keller barely had the chance to react.

The slightest shift of weight to the knee's and balls of the feet. The girl launched forward, throwing all of her weight at Keller. Keller made an attempt to dodge the vampire, but a long cold arm snaked out to grab her, pulling Keller out of the window with her.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Woo. Actually finished this chapter. It was difficult because I wasn't sure which storyline's I wanted to begin here. Also I'm trying to give even time to each story –I know there are some you prefer to others- but please let me know if there's one I'm skipping over too much! **_

_**Chapter Title: Many Of Horror – Biffy Clyro**_

_**My 'A' key is broken on my keyboard! Do you know how difficult it is to type when you have to hold down the 'A' key for 5 seconds every time you write a word with an a in it! **_

_**Am I using too few 'A' words? Tell me about it, in a review! **_


	5. Breathe

_**Thanks so much to **__**I'mStillThinking, gf1222, CircleDaybreaker, thiskittenhasclaws2, Dreams of the Darkness, Samhopelove, vampirefan14, kmkl kk, lloouuiissee, aaaaaaaaaaaa, & The night has a thousand eyes for reviewing, favouriting, and subscribing to this story. I really appreciate it. **_

Disclaimer – I own nothing!

Chapter Four- Breathe

"_Here we are again just face to facing each other another day. Who wins, well who cares it always ends up the same" _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keller was in shock. The glass of the window had shattered as she and the girl flew through the window. Both determined creatures they continued to grapple mid-fall, Keller felt her shirt tearing at the shoulder just as she pulled a chunk of the girls hair from her scalp. Keller landed first, shocks of pain jolted from her tailbone across her back and down her legs. Even in pain she was still Raksha Keller, the fierce predator and she used the force of the fall to propel herself backwards and into a crouch, all her weight resting on the balls of her feet.

The vampire who had landed mostly on top of Keller was thrown sideways by the roll and landed in her own crouch a few feet away. She eyed Keller hungrily but deciding to play it safe the girl picked herself up and ran away. Keller didn't chase her but instead watched as the girl jumped a brick wall at least six feet high before disappearing into the mountains and forest.

By the time Keller had regained her wits a crowd had formed.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Keller ignored them and stood up brushing glass shards from her pants. More people asked questions that Keller couldn't answer, "What happened?" "Who was that?"

"What's going on here?" Principal Wormwood's voice broke through the crowds excited whispers. Students parted ways to let the man through, his face was worried and fearful until he spotted the girl at the center of the commotion.

The worry lines creasing his face dissolved and turned to an expression of confusion and annoyance.

"Freakin shifters" he mumbled under his breath. If Keller hadn't been one of said shifters she might not have heard him. "All right everyone clear out go to your dorms, now!" he shouted louder, ordering the crowd to disperse. Keller tried to stealthily slip away but Wormwood caught her by the arm, "You just wait one second missy". He was only a witch not very strong, Keller could have broken his grip and his arm but she chose not to rather opting for a delicate hiss through her clenched teeth.

"Let go of me now" she demanded. Wormwood raised a questioning eyebrow and squeezed harder on Keller's arm. "I said let go of-" Keller grabbed his hand with her free one and was about to forcibly remove his hand from her arm but she was interrupted.

"I'll take the matter from here, Sir" Quinn interjected, using one of his strong, cold hands to hold back Keller's and pushing the principal back with the other.

Wormwood looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it and stepped away. "I'm sure the matter will be taken care of appropriately and with the proper punishments?" he asked. Quinn nodded and the principal turned away, trailing his secretary.

The courtyard had significantly emptied now only a few students remained rushing to their dorms, with the exception of Keller, Quinn and another girl whose name Keller didn't know.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private and talk" Quinn suggested to Keller, she was about to agree with him when two more people entered the courtyard.

"Keller! Keller, are you okay?" Galen ran out the doors to the girls dorms towards Keller. Behind him was Lonan Altair. That explained why Galen had complied and hidden so well, Lonan had most likely taken him and hidden him.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" Keller asked examining Galen for any wounds.

"I'm safe now, thanks to you" Galen replied taking Keller's hand. "Thank you" he said in barely a whisper. Keller was speechless, praise was something she didn't often receive unless it was coming from Lord Thierry and she couldn't recall anyone ever thanking her. She was just doing her job. And now here she was being thanked by the prince of shapeshifters himself, she couldn't speak.

Galen moved closer to her, Keller could the air pressing between them as they breathed. For the first time she noticed his eyes, in the daylight they had sparkled brightly full of joy, but in the dark they were something different, the moon reflected off the irises giving the normally golden eyes a green tint.

_Oh geez._ Thought Keller. _That was very sappy. _

"Heh, Hem" Quinn coughed, "Hate to interrupt… whatever this is, but we have some business to attend to" Quinn tapped Keller on the shoulder. She took a healthy step away from Galen wondering what had come over her.

"What business is this?" asked Galen turning towards Quinn, his normal polite tone an princely manner returning.

"This girl" Quinn replied icily motioning to Keller, "Almost exposed the Night World to a very large group of humans, she needs to be dealt with". Quinn maintained an ice cold stare at Galen the whole time.

"The girls name is Keller, and she was protecting me, if you're going to deal with anybody deal with whoever let a vampire with a crossbow onto the campus" Galen's voice stayed calm and steady the whole time he spoke. Keller was astonished.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are-" Quinn began.

"Galen Drache" Galen replied, Quinn clenched his fists then paused thoughtful for a moment.

"Let's not play the lineage game" Quinn said speaking directly to Galen, then turned to look at Keller,

"You may go, but one more slip up and I won't care how many royal friends you've got. Understand?" Quinn took Keller's silence as a 'yes' and left.

Once Quinn was gone Galen turned to Keller, arms folded and face impassive. "Care to explain?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morgead leaned over the roof ledge watching the crowd beneath him disperse. He was crouched forward so all of his weight rested on the balls of his feet watching everything that had happened below him. It had been a shifter and a vampire fighting over something, Morgead could really care less but he couldn't tear his gaze from the scene below him.

Not the students or the shocked looking shape-shifter being abused by the schools principal, no Morgead was watching something else. The waves of flaming red hair that stood out against the rest of the crowd as the girl made her way to where the shifter had hit the ground.

Morgead saw Jez look angrily around for a moment before walking towards the boys dorms where Morgead was perched. Before she entered however she looked up, in the darkness human eyes wouldn't have been able to spot Morgead but Jez saw him, she caught his gaze for a moment and sent him a smile.

Morgead smiled back as his heart began to pound. This had been happening more and more frequently when he saw Jez. Her smile, her hair, her walk, everything about her made his pulse speed up and his hands shake.

Nothing like a near death experience to make you realise how much you love someone.

Seeing Jez lying there bleeding, cold and broken had brought something out of Morgead. It was then just before the blue light had exploded everything that he'd figured it out. Jez was his soulmate.

"What is there a naked girl in the other building with her curtains open or something?" asked Jez slapping Morgead on the shoulder, startling him enough to almost throw him off the side of the building.

Jez possibly didn't feel the same way about Morgead as he did about her.

"Ha, you almost fell you pansy!" she laughed.

Yeah, she definitely didn't feel the same way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm disappointed with us" Jez grumbled beside Morgead, both teens dangling their legs from the side of the building. "The first big excitement of the school year and it had nothing to do with us" she continued, Morgead was staying oddly silent.

"Mmm, we must be losing our touch" Morgead mumbled disinterestedly, his fingers tapping at the stone ledge. His silence terrified Jez.

Damn he's making this so hard. She thought to herself meanwhile she was praying that he wasn't looking inside her head. She wasn't as good a telepath anymore, not since… the accident. She'd been grappling with whether or not to tell Morgead what she'd discovered all summer, and then seeing him today she'd decided against it, he'd kill her if he found out.

But he'd never have to. He would never know that she was half human. She had discovered this during her near death experience, memories long forgotten and supressed had crystalized and she had discovered her heritage.

"_Kill the freak!"_ The shouts echoed in her mind. Jez shook herself and the thoughts away.

She was a freak, half vermin, vile. But she could change that. She'd stopped feeding for three weeks straight over the summer and she realised if she didn't use her powers she could live just fine… as a vermin.

Instead she'd chosen to feed extra, the more she did, the more she hunted, the more her human side was supressed and she was a true vampire.

"Jez, JEZ!" Morgead shook her, "Are you listening to me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What?" Jez answered fuzzily.

"What the hell do you mean you're half human?" That was when she realised, she'd been projecting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .

Mary-Lynette peeked out from behind her bedroom door watching the commotion, two girls eyeing each other up like lions and their prey. Others had spilled into the hallway to watch while Mare remained safely behind her door should there be any danger. The crowd moved along the hallway blocking her view, she knew what had happened the second she heard the glass shatter and was among the first few into the courtyard to see the girls hit the ground.

By the time she got outside, however, one of the girls was gone and the other was stood frozen in place, shards of broken glass scattered around her feet. A crowd gathered around the girl Mary-Lynette positioned herself on the outer rim.

The principal showed up and the crowd dispersed as quickly as it had formed, but Mare stayed where she was, looking across the courtyard and into a pair of dark eyes. She couldn't contain her shock and let her mouth drop open and eyes widen. He spotted her too his firm mouth slipping into a grin.

"Jeremy!" Mare exclaimed rushing across to him.

"Mare!" he called back just as excited.

"I can't believe you're here! Why are you here?" she asked taking his hand in her own before dropping it in embarrassment.

"You know I went to Oakley" he replied his grin widening. Jeremy was one of Mary-Lynette's oldest friends, they'd gone to school together as kids before they'd both gone off to school. Mary-Lynette had had a crush on him once upon a time, remembering this causing a blush to creep upon her cheeks. "Did you want to go get something to eat? The cafeteria's open" Jeremy suggested.

Mare nodded and they made their way to the cafeteria, unaware of the eyes watching them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I told you to tell me if you had any more of these!" Phil yelled at his twin sister oblivious of the people looking at them as they passed, as Poppy clutched at her stomach. Little creases appeared on her forehead as she waited for the pain to ebb away.

"Last year Phil!" Poppy shouted in reply, "I haven't had any since the night of the game" she argued. It was true, after the gas leak she had felt no more pain and she'd had her dream summer spending time with her friends, and relaxing, and dreaming about the hottie who'd rescued her from falling off the railing.

"Poppy I just want you to be safe" Phil said more calm now he put a reassuring hand on Poppy's shoulder and she straightened up the pains supposedly over. He reached over to hug her, "I'll be in my dorms if you need anything okay?"

"Yeah" she replied, "And I'll tell you if I get anymore stomach pains". She patted his shoulder. He looked reassured for about twelve seconds before his face turned grim. One of those ridiculously handsome Oakley boys was eyeing his sister.

He was dark headed and tall, he had a bad-boy James Dean quality to him, if Phil was a girl he'd call him hot, and he was sure of this as the female version of him A.K.A Poppy straightened and looked at the boy. Phil thought he might throw up as he watched his sister make googly eyes at the boy. And then the worst happened… he walked over to them.

"Hey" he said, his voice was husky and deep. "Poppy right?" he asked Poppy who was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Right" she answered, "Sorry I never got your name, you know because of the gas explosion".

"James" he answered holding out a hand for her to shake, she took it delightedly and when their hands touched their eyes connected in the most disgusting romantic moment Phil thought he'd ever seen.

"Heh hem!" Phil coughed loudly. Poppy jumped away from James her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry Phil, I uh…" she trailed off.

"How about I walk you to your dorm?" James offered, "I'll take good care of her" he said to Phil, Poppy snorted. Phil nodded.

"Remember what I said!" he reminded Poppy before walking off and leaving his sister to make goo-goo eyes with James. He took a detour around the courtyard towards the boys dorms, people had milled about talking and laughing, carrying suitcases and other various luggage.

Someone –a girl- bumped roughly into him.

"Excuse you!" she yelled at him rudely. Phil turned towards her, her hair was long and dark, skin tan and her blouse was cut low enough that Phil could see- well he didn't want to think about what he could see. She put a hand on her hip and looked at him waiting for a response. Phil refused her one turning away from the vile girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ash had spotted her on the edges of the crowd. He was very sure that this girl was the one he had met on the night of the game last semester. His fingers curled to fists as he watched the werewolf creep over to her.

How could she not smell him, his stench wafted to Ash from where he stood.

He grabbed her wrist long bony fingers curling around it, she pulled away blushing. Ash could smell her blood and the direction it was running in the presence of this boy and he was not happy. Her heart was beating faster than it should have been.

He had never felt this way about a girl before. Ash thought he might puke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Another chapter finished, should be another soon… I hope. **_

_**Chapter Title: Breathe – Nickelback**_

_**Does anyone pay attention to the song titles? Who would you cast in a Night World movie? Who do you really want to see in my story? Who should I kill off if anyone? Answer these questions in a review! **_


End file.
